Citadel
by R10Hattan
Summary: " Lucy Heartifilia's life takes an unexpected turn of events starting from being kidnapped and then being raised by a dragon." Thanks to those who reviewed in the eighth and other chapters. : Poll will be re-opened after a few changes.
1. Prologue

**Citadel**

**Prologue**

Chromie shuddered against the harsh, cold winds. The whiplash from using that spell incorrectly had left her weak and misreable. Luckily, her bronze robes were scarcely damaged, but provided little warmth against the harsh winds. Sighing heavily, Chromie almost regretted her decision, _almost._The fate of the world relied on this small change, whether it be good or bad.

Gazing up longingily at the twinkling night sky, she frowned at the lack of the bright shine from Regulus. Her bronze hair whipped dangerously fast, grazing her check with a small cute. Chromie winced but heeded no attention to it, she had a job to do and she wasn't planning on wasting the night. She had been sent here for a reason and there was no way she was going back.

Turning her attention back to the lavish mansion before her, she noticed that all the lights were off and that likely the household was asleep. Frowning at the lack of concern the humans potrayed, Chromie trudged forward quietly and nimbly. The darkness of the night had no effect on her eye sight, though it did concel her presence from prying eyes. It occured to Chromie that the humans didn't know what was going to happen.

Looking at the double, red oaken doors infront of her, not in awe but boredom. She had seen many doors like this and none were appealing enough to her, but that was her opinion. Reaching her hand out towards the richly intricate design of the door handle, she almost gave up on her resolve right there, but the world's fate was relying on her so she didn't.

Chromie winced as the door creaked heavily, hurting her sensitive ears and hoping that no one woke up to the noise. After waiting a few minutes and not identifying any sounds of alarm or panic, she proceeded forward up the stairs. It would be troublesome if someone did wake up, Chromie would have to retreat for the night and come back the next one.

The mansion itself was as grand in the inside, as the tell-tale signs on the outside showed. The red, expensive carpet completed with priceless ornaments decorating the halls with the occasional painting. The moonlight coming through the window added an even more refined sense of beauty and phatomnish feel. Chromie shrugged off the feel, it was as if fate had knew what was going to happen. The bronze haired woman scoffed, of course it knew, it sent her there.

After several twists and turns down multiple corridors, Chromie arrived at the door that lead to her entering the room, the bronze cloaked woman noticed her surroundings with strange contemplation.

It was a typical baby's room, a wooden cot in one corner of the room accompanied by a wooden rocking chair next to it. A bookshelf with several children's books and story books, a brown teddy bear sitting on the first shelf. A rocking horse off the the far side of the room, completed with a bouncy, blue ball sitting innocently next to it. The gigantic window had it's own bench postitioned infront of it. The walls were a light beige colour with a cream coloured carpet, the curtains were white and made out of fine silk. It was actually very simple room for a child of a noble.

Chromie walked towards the cot, staring at the innocently, sleeping baby girl inside, wrapped in a warm, blue blanket. " The future is in your hands..._Lucy Heartifilia._" She whispered warningly, before picking up the bundle and made her escape swiftly out the open window. Chromie was never seen again, nor was Lucy, until later on in her life.

No one had noticed that the Heartifilia heiress was gone until later that morning. Layla Heartifilia was distraught, she lost her daughter to a kidnapping, there wasn't even a note! Jude Heartifilia was just as worried as his wife. Layla just hoped that who ever had her child was taking care of her and not abusing her.

``~``~``~``Unknown location``~``~``~``

A baby cried, hungry and cold, which got an annoyed grumble from the nearby dragon. " Annoying human. And what _is _that smell!"

* * *

Chapter End.

R10Hattan Note: The title may be subjected to change. Please feel free leave a review or advice, it would be highly appreciated. Beta reader would also be welcome. This is still a work in progress, It depends if people like it, I will continue. The's chapter has a few changes, if you squint you shall see.

Total words:803


	2. First star

Citadel

Note: Thanks for the reviews, Kauia I already had an idea for what dragon to use. I've gotta say...THE DISCLAIMER!: Damn it, I ain't no Fairy like Hiro Mashima!

First star

Lucy huffed in annoyance, she still couldn't find Acnologia and he had promised to teach her a spell. " Acnologia tou-san, where are you?" Called out the annoyed blonde, as she walked around aimlessly before sitting down with a huff. " I'm bored." She muttered to herself as she played with blades of grass. Her father was probably out, maybe destroying countries or some such.

On days like this she would be training to the bone, while her father watched over her training like a hawk. The blonde had a strange suspicion her father enjoyed it and hated her getting hurt. He would act like a little baby when she got a scratch. Yes, he was almighty and powerful, but he really hated seeing Lucy get hurt for some strange reason.

Lucy tried her best to be patient, but it has been two days already. She was bored and had nothing to do, glancing around curiously, she noticed it had been several hours since she left the lair. "Why is Acnologia taking so long?" She sighed in boredom, as she stood up and started pacing again. Her father had been gone for two weeks, leaving Lucy along with her exceed, Runt, who had been very lazy that week.

" I'm soooo bored..." Lucy pouted, before glancing around uncaringly. After a few moment's of contemplation, she finally came up with an idea on what to do, even though it was not ideal. _'Acnologia tou-san said i'm not allowed to leave this forest, but I'm sooooo bored!' _Shrugging, she sprinted off towards the forest entrance. Not realizing her fate started turning that day, or that she left behind her exceed all alone.

~``~``~``Few minutes later``~``~``~

Lucy Thayf stared in awe at her surroundings, she was currently in a human town, judging from the appeareance, but utterly confused. Human life was so hard to understand, or so Lucy concluded as she stared at the complicated, unorganized order people did in their everyday lives. Realizing her mistake, Lucy composed herself, Acnologia would not have liked the awe on her face.

Lucy huffed in pride, she can understand why Acnologia hated humans. They were so disorganized, greedy and petty, add the sickening sweet smells of perfume and the screeching noises of strange machines running on wheels.

"Hello deary, are you lost?" asked a feminine voice from behind Lucy. Cranning her head sideways, Lucy contemplated on what to do with her. It was a woman in her late twenties, with light brown, long hair, dark chocolate eyes with a smile on her face. She was crouching down next to Lucy. The woman looked oddly suspicous, not a good type of suspicious either.

_'What did Acnologia say?...Hmmm, can't remember, arghhh...' _ The woman watched on with interest as the childs expression changed from sour disgust to confusion then to blank indifferance. " My papa says I shouldn't mix myself with common rats, so I am not lost." Replied Lucy boredly, before she stalked off to see what the rest of the town offers, leaving the woman behind with an aghast expression.

The human town had some order to it, realized Lucy bitterly, but the lack of it sickened her. Wandering around the town was draining her and she was getting hungry. "..." Her stomach grumbled loudly, grabbing the attention of a small group of strange looking children. Odd, strange looking children always told a strange story. Maybe orphans? Lucy heard of them, children abandoned by their parent's or their parents died.

One of them was a short girl with her white hair styled in a bob, her eyes was the colour baby blue. " You hungry? My names Lisanna, what's yours?" asked the bubbly child, as she ranted off while holding her hand out. Giving Lisanna a disgusted, cold look, Lucy said. " My name is Lucy Thayf."

Lucy watched in silent amusement as Lisanna almost ran away from the blonde's gaze. Unwittingly, the group sensed her discomfort and glared at Lucy angryily. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna's older sister!" Mira spat out venomously, she had white hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were a darker blue than her sisters.

" Gray Fullbuster." Replied one naked, dark haired boy, clad in only his blue boxers and looking away boredly. The one next to him nearly jumped into her face, he had pink hair and cobalt black eyes. He was wearing a scaly scarf, that smelt like dragons. " My names Natsu Dragoneel!" He exclaimed excitedly, as he obliviously didn't register the death glare Lucy was giving him for being in her personal. Though Mirajane, who saw the hostile look the blonde was giving Natsu, decided to spare him the misfortune of dying by Lucy's hand and pulled him back.

" Erza Scarlet." Called out an authoritive voice from behind Natsu. The girl had scarlet red hair, and brown eyes and wore the most strangest armour. _'Humans are real annoying, can't they see I want to be left alone? And these little things are making me hungrier'_ Thought the annoyed blonde, as she glared at them harshly. Lisanna piped up again in curiosity. " Are you hungry?" She asked, as she stared intently at Lucy who was thinking of an appropriate answer for a "Human". Before the blonde dragonslayer could come up with a snarky comment, her stomach rumbled quite loudly, so loud, that not even a dragonslayer was needed to hear it.

* * *

End

R10Hattan Note: There is chapter 1 people. I've noticed in the manga that Acnologia's magic is still unknown, So I decided to add my own twist, which you might see soon. Any questions are welcome and advice. and Kauia, your idea is a bit similar to mine, but you'll see. Please feel free to leave a review.


	3. Second Star

Citadel

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other crazy animes I might mention in this chapter or fic, for my drawing is horrible and sucky, just like my bad 's magic is still in progress, I have a few idea's but I am not certain what I can use. I don't want it to be like Natsu's or Gajeel's, or Wendy's, which require close combat most of the time. I was thinking of maybe it be similar to equip, yet all her armours will be black and blue, but instead of combat types' it increases the damage her spells does. If you have any other idea's feel free to share, or if you like my idea.

Second Star

Lucy was never one to follow humans around, ever, it was disgraceful. Dragged around? Even worse. Natsu, or the one she thinks is Natsu, after hearing her stomach growl grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her around town,slightly behind them was the rest. Lucy didn't like all the sudden turns and excessive dodging, her mind was shutting down from trying to take everything in. She couldn't even get a grip on her surroundings or count how many turns they took! The blonde scowled at that, that means she hasn't been training enough.

All to suddenly, Natsu stopped, nearly making the blonde dragon slayer trip due to the abruptness. "Lucy, your weird,almost tripping over yourself like that." Laughed the pink haired monster, in Lucy's opinion. After gaining her bearings, Lucy straightened out her clothing before punching Natsu in the face. " You should speak for yourself, getting punched in the face." Mocked the annoyed girl, watching as Natsu rubbed his face in agony, a red bruise starting to form.

"Lucy, that was mean..." Pouted Natsu, as he stood up. Snickers erupted from behind Lucy, craning her neck to see what the commotion was about. Standing there, almost naked was Gray snickering with Erza frowning in disapproval, standing next to him. Lisanna was covering her mouth with her delicate hands, trying to hide her shock and amusement and Mirajane was glaring at her, not all liking the blonde.

"Problem?" Asked the smirking blonde, staring at the group in boredom. "Nothing at all..." Mirajane replied vengefully, watching the blonde with a careful eye. Before any further comments could be made, Lucy's stomach growled loudly, reminding Natsu of why he brought her here. "Ne, Lucy, let's get you something to eat!" Chirped the pink haired dragon slayer, as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the building she didn't actually notice.

Quickly glancing at the name written on the front of the building, Lucy mused on why someone would call an infrastructure 'Fairy Tail'.

The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end, and judging by the board next to the bar, it held some importance. There was also a second floor, but Lucy couldn't make out much.

"Oi Natsu, who's that?" Asked a man with long, spiky hair with linear, dark eyebrows, drinking a mug of beer. "This is Lucy! She came to join Fairy Tail!" Exclaimed Natsu eagerly, ignoring the aghast look Lucy was giving him.

"Since when did I say that! You common, dirty rat!" Spoke out the angry Dragon slayer, wrenching her wrist out of Natsu's grip before realising her mistake, she composed herself quickly. Acnologia never liked rash outbursts or lack of self composure and punishment would likely be longer hours of harsh training, which resulted her almost unconscious and badly bleeding. But it was worth it, her endurance had increased.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Snapping from her thoughts, she stared at the white haired girl attempting to gain her attention. " Yes, I'm perfectly healthy." she replied coolly, as she waved off Lisanna's concern. "Okay...So where do you want your mark and what colour?" Lisanna said as she held out the Fairy Tail stamp, watching as Lucy looked boredly at it. " Black and on top of my right eyebrow." Lucy shrugged, not caring if Acnologia would scold her later on, he did say that she should learn to make her own decisions.

After the mark was stamped on her forehead, she notice why no had reacted to her rude outburst, the guild was engaged in a full out brawl, food, table and chairs were flying everywhere and of course, the occasional guild member. "Is it always like this?" Lucy asked, trying hard to mask her flashed a smile at her before chirping "Yes! Now let's see if we can find something for you to eat!"

Once again, Lucy was grabbed by the wrist and dragged off to the kitchen, following the skipping , Master Makarov watched the new dragon slayer carefully. 'She's gonna bring some trouble, but I can't wait to see her turn into a fine, young lad-..." This thought was cut of when a chair knocked him of the bar counter, leaving him drooling on the floor over beautiful ladies. The brawl continued unaware of the master's plight, or the mess occuring in the kitchen. Digging up the kitchen for food that was edible, Lisanna nearly gave up until she noticed a door on the otherside of the room. The blonde dragon slayer gaped in horror, as she watched in slow motion as Lisanna opened the door. _'No! The HORROR!'_

The predicament Fairy Tail was in went unnoticed until the water came flooding out. 'Looks like the freezer broke...'

Let's just say, there was extensive water damage afterwards.

End

Please review, all comments are welcome and idea's are appreciated. I tried making it longer. I might update soon. :)

Oh not to forget

Acnologia did not disappear like the other dragons on the year x777, or how else is he supposed to attack Gildarts? Acnologia will still be in the picture, but at later intervals. Lisanna and Lucy are 11, Natsu and Gray are 12,Mirajane and Erza is 13.


	4. Third Star

Third Star

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Fairy Tail that occures in Hiro Mashima's drawings, but if I do at some point I will let you know.**

'You can't undo the hearts you break,

You can't erase the poet's mistake,

Not even if you try,'

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, setting its bright rays on a disgruntled blonde's fac e. The sunlight didn't wake her up, she didn't need the sun to wake her up, she was awake before the sun even showed a glimpse of itself.

Being insomniac did that to a person. Acnologia said that it came with being the void dragon slayer and the being almost hyperactive at night. Unlike the elemental dragon slayers, who could eat their element, Lucy could absorb void energy. Acnologia had given her a black crystal necklace with blue swirls on it for this purpose, it stored up void energy there was enough for Lucy to absorb, it would glow a faint blue until she absorbed it. It usually stored energy up faster during the night as void energy was more available than during the day.

She felt bored now that the sun was shining, and was waiting on Erza to wake up. The scarlet-red head offered the void dragon slayer to stay in one of her apartments in Fairy had no chance to decline before, once again, this time by Erza, she was dragged off to Fairy Hills and thrown in a room.

A resounding knock on the door caught Lucy's attention, before the red head barged in. Her face seemingly set in stone, as she hide her expressions behind it, Lucy shrugged off the blank look Erza was giving her and made certain that her now glowing necklace, was hidden under her black shirt. "You ready to go?" drawled out the red-head, who was trying to hide how tired she was. "Certainly." Replied Lucy coolly, standing up from the bed and proceeded to walk out the room with Erza trailing her soundly.

Not many people were outside, as some were still sleeping inside their homes, while others were opening shops for the day. Lucy pretend not to notice as Erza tripped over a loose stone, humans were such fickle things. Stopping mid-step, Lucy managed to avoid a rampaging magic vehicle and continued on. Erza stood up behind her and started pacing to keep up with Lucy. The guild could already be seen in the enclosing distance.

After stepping into the guild's threshold, she noticed a commotion going on in the guild. Natsu and Lisanna were interrogating everyone over something, judging by the snippet's she catched, it was over a missing egg. 'Such fickle things indeed...' Mused Lucy as she watched the idiotic proceedings going on and sat on a stool. Somehow Erza was dragged into this and ended up brawling with Mirajane when she said something the redhead didn't like.

Just as Lisanna was about to cry, a white haired boy stepped shyly up to her and held out a big egg , apologizing profusely and admitting he also wanted to help raise the creature inside it. Lucy knew for a fact it wasn't a dragon, the egg was too small.

A gasp erupted from Lisanna, drawing curious glances from everyone as the egg cracked, then suddenly out came a blue flying, cat? "That defiantly is not a dragon..." Lucy said out-loud, stating the rather obvious. "SUGOI!" exclaimed Natsu and Lisanna, as the little ball of fur exclaimed. "Aye,sir!"

Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Lucy noticed a man with curly, orange hair wearing a purple,pointy hat and a white shirt, painting a picture, probably over the event. The rest of the guild members were to entranced to notice and trying to come up with a name for the poor creature.

The black dragon slayer sighed, before walking in the kitchen, hungry. 'Don't they have proper food?' wondered the nonchalant mage, while rummaging through the up, Lucy did the next best thing. "I want food." She bluntly told Master Makarov, as she stood in front of him. After a few minutes of silence, realizing Master didn't know what to do, she went to Lisanna and repeated the same thing.

The white haired idiot gladly helped her, thus Lucy was calmly sitting next to Lisanna as she ate a few, simple sandwiches. "What's the cat's name?" nonchalantly asked the bored dragon slayer, staring at it whizz around the room screaming. "Natsu decide his name will be Happy!" Chirped the blue eyed girl, as she rambled on about they decide happy would be the perfect name, because of how happy everyone was.'Idiotic to...' thought Lucy as she droned out the words Lisanna spoke.

Acnologia wouldn't be happy to find his student or 'Whelpling', as he liked to call her, missing. She had a feeling Acnologia didn't want her to meet other humans at all, it was evident in his mannerisms. Though, she thought it could be him trying to hide his affection from her. He would always go berserk when she got badly hurt, then later on when the matter was resolved, she would ask him why. His reply was " My Whelpling is to strong for these measly scratches. Training. Now!" and thus was forced to train harder, but she could see it in his eyes, the worry. Maybe she'll go see if he came back home yesterday...

"Lucy, you wanna come with us?" Asked Lisanna, standing infront of her siblings with Natsu, Erza and Gray. Lucy later found out that the white haired boy was the two sisters brother, Elfman. "No, I'd rather not..." said Lucy, staring off into the distance. The six of them were going on some strange occasion that she rather not take part in. She had training to catch up on, since she was lazying about the last two days.

Erza cutted in before the youngest sibling could show her displeasure. "Understood, my place is still open." Knowing what the equip mage was talking about, Lucy just nodded as Erza marched off to the train station. The rest said their good byes to her and the rest of the guild that was remaining behind, then too, marched off. Some of the other guild members, like Cana and Makao had went too. She recalled it something to do with festival, not sure what it was , she joined the few guild members that were staying behind, inside.

It was only later, that Lucy Thayf sneaked out the guild for training.

* * *

End

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm really glad you all like it, I wasn't expecting so many reviews. :) I'm not certain on the pairing yet, I will open a poll to see which pairings you want. And Lucy's magic was an idea based off when I saw Acnologia's attack. If you want a specific pairing, you can vote on the poll I might open, but for now I don't have any pairings. Please Review, I appreciate any comments and idea's are welcome.


	5. Fourth Star

Citadel

Disclaimer: I do not own the pretty little Fairies and their pretty little tails.

Fourth Star

It was relatively boring day, a few weeks after Lucy joined Fairy Tail, that she realised she had no place of her own. Erza was a troubling room mate, even if she was in the next room. The red head had the tendency to throw swords at the dragon slayer, not consciously though. If the blonde wasn't awake, she swore she would be full of holes and scarred for life. Lucy did not actually need a place to stay, she did well in sleeping in forests.

She was so used to the dark, dreary forest Acnologia raised her in, that it become , it was not the ideal place to raise children in, but to Lucy, the dark, twisting roots, misty fog and eerie bird calls is home. Yes, there was rain, lot's of it, but it didn't bother her at all, it would just make the dark, damp forest a swamp for a while. Acnologia forced her to walked through the swamp. " Good training." He would growl, as he watched the blonde incase she falls through a hole.

She didn't live under roof, or got her dragon to drap his wings over her. No, the black dragon would only do that when it was snowing, and even then, it was rare. He decided that it was one of the ways to make Lucy stronger, not that she complained. It was against her to complain and plus, Acnologia would praise her in his odd, own way.

Gasping for air, Lucy came to the surface of the lake. She had found the lake the other day and have been training in it since. It was another of Acnologia's methods of training. Once a week, he'll take her to an empty sea-side and force her into the water. He would make certain to drop her between a circle of sharks with a small cut on her cheek, the blood would attract the sharks and cause them to go after the blonde. Somehow she had to dodge their attacks underwater, and if there was a possiblity that one of the sharks nearly eating her, her father will eat the bugger before that could happen.

Now, the difference here is, Piranahs. The little, meat devouring fish inhabited the lake, so she didn't need to be bleeding to attract attention. A sudden splash of water pulled her from her trance as a fish come flying for her face, dodging to the left, she managed to avoid the fatally wounding experience. Feeling the sudden shift in the water around, the blonde decided her short break was over and dove back under the dark, blue water.

Wincing in pain, the void dragon slayer was treating her wounds on the bank of the lake, a few lucky bite's here and there, were treated carefully by a special salve. She had left the lake when she started feeling the effects of blood loss.

The sun was starting to set, casting wonderful splashes of colour in the sky and reflecting in the supposed she could go back to the guild before getting something to eat. Master Makarov is bound to be back from the annual guild meetings that take place every month. Taking one last glance, Lucy trotted off into the direction of the guild.

The guild was noisy as ever, chairs were flung once again. One of the members seemed foreign to her, not recognizing him. It was a sunny, blonde haired male teenager, with a scar over his right eye. He was wearing black headphones and an ugly, yellow contrast shirt. Shrugging it off, Lucy walked towards Cana, a small brunette with brown eyes sitting alone at a table, and sat on the opposing stool.

The Brunette stared at her shyly, curious as to why she was sitting there. The dragon slayer ignored her, it was the only table that wasn't crowded by people on the first floor. Quietly nibbling on a few sticks of Chi Chi dango she got from the owners of a dango stand, Lucy was content with herself. The sweet taste was ideal for her boring day, she was in a better mood once she helped out the couple and got free dango from them every day.

All to suddenly, Natsu came crashing on to the table and squashed her dango. The lose of sweet treat got to her and she slammed her fist into the pink haired idiot's face, leaving a grueling, black bruise covering half of his face and knocking him out in the process. "No one messes with my dango..." Replied Lucy eerily calm, a dark foreboding expression on her face daring anyone else to go against her and ignored the smell as some of the weaker willed members messed their pants.

Reeling in her temper, Lucy walked out of the guild like nothing happened, not even glancing at the terrified expressions of some of the other guild members. "You don't mess with Lucy's dango" was later put up as a notice on the board and posted as a warning sign where ever they could place it within the guild, it become an unspoken rule that day. If Lucy eat's dango, you'd better sit down, shut up and wait for her to finish it.

End

Authors note: Sorry for the shorter chapter, it's mostly nonsense I know. The pairing in the lead is who you voted for, xD

The poll will still stay on for another couple of chapters. But say Hurray! This is my fifth chapter, I usually don't continue my stuff.

Please Review, any idea's are welcome, I might be thinking of skipping a few years, and no, I'm gonna torture some of you and make the guild only find out Lucy being the void dragon slayer. She is secretive so she won't show it off easily. I added some bit's of training Lucy did with Acnologia.


	6. Omake System One

Citadel

I was in a good mood today, so I decided to post a bonus chapter for you all. It has nothing to do with the arc, though. Well maybe a little...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitties, Dango, Dango recipes, Fire dragons, Lightning Dragons, Ice mages and so on. I do own the idea of Void Dragonslayer!

Omake System One

It was an eventful day, after catching a man who tried to do and eat and run at her favorite Dango stand, she got four times the amount of dango from the owners than usual. She was happily enjoying her meal, seated on a bench outside Fairy Tail. She ignored the ruckus coming from inside the guild, she was not taking any chances today. An annoying chirping sound got her attention, coming from behind a tree, the smell was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. It was annoying and bothering her 'Dango Time'.

Deciding to investigate, Lucy stood up from her bench, making sure that her dango was carefully placed on the bench before walking towards the tree. The noise stopped aburptly when she looked around the tree, seeing nothing she went back to her bench and sat down. Oddly confused when one of her plates of dango was missing, before realisation hit her. "Grrrr...!" Roared the angry Dragonslayer, the sound so inhumane, it scared everyone in the area, shitless. "WHO TOOK MY DANGO!"

It may have been one insignificant plate of dango to normal peopl, but to the void dragon slayer, it was one less plate of dango to savour. "WHO EVER TOOK MY DANGO! I WIIL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOU DOWN!" Screamed the unhappy blonde, who grabbed her dango on the bench and swallowed them all, even with the sticks. Calming herself down, Lucy took in a breath and focused on the scent that stole her dango, and started following it.

The said person was darting around, trying to outrun the enraged blonde monster. Sweating profusely, he knew it was only a matter of time she caught up with him. It was dangerous to take something from her, he decided and should never be messed with, but Acnologia-sama said he had to go get her when she left the forest, or at least stay with her. Thus, when he saw Lucy eating the strange human food, he also wanted to try some, even if it got her angry with him.

'This stupid scent is familiar, It's smells like someone I know...NOT THAT I CARE!' Lucy thought, as she followed the zig-zaging trail, intent on catching the culprit. Smelling the scent getting closer, Lucy finalized that she was catching up to her forward, the void dragon slayer caught the culprit and rolled to avoid any damage to her wounds. After stopping, she sat up straight and pulled the menace up to stare at it, only for blank realization to hit her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Exclaimed Lucy, as she held a cat in her arms, specifically, a dark blue cat, with light blue paws and wearing a ninja outfit. "Runt, what are you doing here?" asked the composed mage, as she placed him down. Saluting, he replied dutifully. " Your not actually allowed to leave the forest, Lucy-sama. Shiro~" before nodding to himself." But I will accompany you then. Shiro~". Shaking her head, Lucy said what came to mind. "Never, Ever, Take,My,Dango!" before standing up with Runt in her arms, and walking off to the guild.

End

A/n: Not sure if this counts as an omake, but yep, I'm done! Please review, I would like your opinions on this! :) It's short and simple though, I think.


	7. Fifth Star

Citadel

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragons or their pets, or in that fact Fairy Tail! But If I did, I'll let you know!

Fifth Star

Since joining Fairy Tail, Lucy wondered where everyone disappeared to, sometimes they were gone for hours or sometimes the idiotic, annoyingly happy Lisanna disappeared. This annoyed the void dragon slayer to no end, But the blonde was patient and would continue on with her training.

Swimming in a lake during one of the coldest days of Magnolia would not be ideal for humans, especially dodging Piranhas that resided in said lake. This however was nothing to Lucy and seemed only natural to her and dodging these water parasites was how Natsu, Mirajane and Lisanna found her.

"Lucy! What are you doing swimming in such cold weather!" Shrieked a terrified Mirajane, staring at the dumbfounded blonde, who would deny ever being dumbfounded. " And not to mention in a lake full of Piranhas! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS?" Mirajane would never admit it, but staring at the soaked, bleeding blonde reminded her of Lisanna. Maybe it was because of how similar they looked, or how careless they both were. Yet the thought of Lisanna doing what Lucy was doing scared her. It was then the elder, take over sibling came to the conclusion, Lucy was a troubled child and she would needed a mother figure.

The poor, soaked mage unknowingly shuddered, not realizing she got herself into a big, unsolvable mess. The elder fair-head, unfortunately saw Lucy shudder and mistook it for a sign of being cold. " LUCY! GET OUT OF THAT LAKE!" Scream the hysterical mage, Lisanna just sweatdropped through out the whole process, albeit worried for her friend and her newest sister figure.

'I was planning on climbing out soon, those stupid fish disappeared a few seconds ago, like every single day...' Thought the blonde, as she dove back under water and sliced through it to the direction of the group, while ignoring the shrieks of the fair head mage. Only when Lucy resurfaced by the bank, did Mira stopp her rant and glare at the girl. Huffing in annoyance, Lucy lifted herself out of the lake before sitting herself down, swimming takes alot out of a person, especially when they have been going at it for hours. Oddly enough, both Natsu and Lisanna were quiet through the whole ordeal.

~~~~~~~~```~~~~~~  
"...Do you know how dangerous it is?" Scolded the pacing Mira, curious looks from everyone in the guild still trained on her, even Erza. Since it was her little sister, in her opinion, the take over mage was scolding. "...I mean, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SWIMMING IN A LAKE FULL OF PIRANHAS IN THIS COLD WEATHER!" This outburst caused everyone in the guild gasp out in shock, confusing the blank faced blonde. " Training..." She replied nonchalantly, ignoring the horrified looks of the guild members and shutting Mira up for a few seconds.

"In this weather, it's suicide...But where did you get this idea from..." softly replied the shock Mira, who in her mind was proven correct about Lucy being a troubled child. " My father, he would take me to the sea every weekend, then drop me in a circle of sharks with a cut on my cheek..." Boredly replied the blonde, who gave everyone in the guild a heart attack. Makarov spoke up, clearly unhappy. " Why did your father do this?"

" He said he didn't want a weak brat that cried over nothing, and that I should feel honoured to be raised by him..." Recalled the void dragonslayer, trying hard not to look thoughtful. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS YOUR FATHER?" Surprisingly, it was Lisanna who screamed and with out thinking, Lucy said. " A dragon." Silence followed, before Natsu Exclaimed. "COOOOOOL!"

A/n: Short, but i'm sure you wanted this to happen. Not sure if the chapter makes sense, or this to dramatic. Or stupid.


	8. Sixth Star

Citadel

Disclaimer: I can't draw awesome pictures, what makes you think I own Fairy Tail?

Sixth Star

Mission: Protect the bride?

Part 1

Off To Lupinus Town!

It was really strange, the train that is. It was a machine connected to windowed compartments with doors, it reminded Lucy of an ugly snake, a real ugly one. It made a horrible noise that made her wince every few seconds, the smoke coming from it didn't help much either and the blonde was dreading to climb aboard.

Lisanna had actually been looking for Lucy, the fair head had decided to do a mission alone with the blonde. It explained where all the guild members were disappearing to, though Lucy is not certain how it works exactly,but she has an idea on how it works and will continue investigating once she returned. The humans were such unorganized creatures and in all the chaos, the blonde needed to find some order.

The mission was a simple, but strange one. They were required to protect a women on her wedding day, a very rich client by the name of Amanda Helving, soon to be Amanda Duskreach. The client was getting married in Lupinus Castle and had many guests arriving. She was worried that a dark guild would attack, Lucy scoffed at that.

Beside her, the fair headed idiot sighed impatiently, their train was only arriving in another ten minutes, very unpractical. The hot weather was uncomfortable,making Lisanna sweaty and jealous of her companion. Lucy seemed unaffected by cold or hot weather and looked extremely relaxed on the bench in the sun's rays. A sudden whistle jolted both mages awake, annoucing that their train has arrived.

Excited and relieved, Lisanna bounded up happily to the train with a grimacing void dragon slayer trailing her." That thing smells foul..." Grumbled Lucy, scrunching up her nose in disgust. The fair head glanced behind her in confusion, before smiling. "It's not a thing, it's a train and I don't smell come on!" Chirped the happy mage while pulling Lucy onboard. "It's not bad at all!" Oh, how Lucy disagreed...

It was horrible, the smell, the noise, tha agony...The only thing comfortable about the ride was the seats. Lisanna watched in worry, she felt sorry for the poor mage, but she promised the clients that she'd do the mission, so there was no going back. "Lucy, why don't you go to sleep? It might help you..." Whispered the mage soothingly, trying to keep from getting Lucy angry. " That's an idea...For some one who can sleep..." Moaned the queasy girl, trying to supress her nausea. "You can't sleep?" Surprised, Lisanna said as she nearly jumped out of her chair. "Yes, now no more noise..."

"So,this is Lupinus Town?" Lisanna thought outloud, standing happily infront of the train station with her bags next to her. However, her partner was not as happy, as she was trying to supress a moan, the wave of nausea passing slowly. The sun was stretching over the horizon, indicating that night will soon settle over the sky and giving the castle overlooking Lupinus town, a beautiful hue."Let's find a hotel for the night..." Without looking back, the take over trotted off, leaving the poor blonde in the dust. 'This is not worth it...'

Recovering from the intial shock of riding a train, Lucy composed herself before stalking off in the direction of her fresh smell of chi chi dango assualted her nose, watering her mouth slightly, making her frown unnoticablily. She ignored the smell, or least she lose track of Lisanna. She hated the fact that she ignored the scent of sweet dango just to keep track of a human, but she needed the informantion.

After a few turns here and there, punching a couple of cutpurses on the way, who were after her small pouch of money(Not that she was certain where she got it from). Lucy had arrived at the hotel Lisanna was staying and took the discreet way in, the window, perferably the room in which the human idiot was staying. She'd rather not go through the front door, or any other unsavorable human room.

Lisanna was writing in a book, completely enamored by it and ignored Lucy's presence in the open window. Deciding on making herself comfortable while she waited for Lisanna, Lucy positioned herself, so that she sat on the window ledge, with her body half outside and half inside. The room was brightly light, making Lucy wince, since her eyes were already accoustomed to the growing dark of the night.

With a snap, Lisanna closed her book before standing up and stretching her back, before noticing Lucy sitting in the window. "I'm going to take a bath, watch the room, will ya?" Drawled out the tiring mage, as she left the room.

She later returned to a quiet,dark room with the blonde dragon slayer sitting still as possible. Shrugging, Lisanna quietly made her way to the bed, not noticing the glowing blue crystal necklace hanging from Lucy's neck or when Lucy left later that night.

But there was one thing bothering Lucy...'What is a wedding?'

Chapter End

A/n: That's it for now, not much to muse on though.

I'll be kind to you all, and give you the poll results, not the numbers though.

Sting is in the lead, surprisingly, since almost everyone says Nalu, who happens to be second. Note, that I will not take count from the reviews, since some of you might have already voted. Third in place is Laxus, If you haven't voted yet, the poll is still open. Review, Idea's are welcome and If any of you got any good idea's for Lucy's armor, you can pm if want. I might look at putting it in at some point. Lucy can't have one re-equip armor, can she?


	9. Seventh Star

Citadel

A/n: Yay, I'm so happy with all the reviews! 46 in total! Lol, I wanted to know if anybody had Idea's for Lucy's armor, but that can wait until she's fifteen. And, still in the lead is Sting! Followed by Natsu then Laxus. People in reviews who want Gralu must vote on the poll on my profile. It's not actually fair for people who do vote on the poll. Alright, since you guys have been so nice, at the end of the chapter, I might, I said might give you a spoiler on one of Lucy's armour, I said might.

Note, Lucy had an exceed before Natsu and Lisanna did, or Gajeel. I'm certain not all exceed's were born at the same time, so Happy's egg could have been on Earthland awhile before Lisanna and Natsu found it. Note, the reason why the exceed didn't know not to take Lucy's dango is:

1. He IS NOT yet part of the guild, so he didn't see the signs in the guild.

2. He was raised by Lucy and Acnologia, the latter assigned him to watch over the former.

3. He didn't know where Lucy was for the past few weeks, so came looking for her but didn't know her growing fondness of dango.

4. He is Lucy's exceed, but he will not always be around, note that he does wear a ninja outfit so therefore, he has some specialties. Since Lucy is Acnologia's dragon slayer and was trained to the bone, don't you think that the black dragon would also train her poor pet to the bone? I would. So RUNT might have a few tricks up his sleeve, don't worry, we'll see him around. And no, it's not dragon slayer magic.

5. My rant ends.

That's all the note's for now, wait, not. Don't forget, since Acnologia is a dragon who hates humans, he would not dwell on the topic of human nature, especially marriage.

Done

Disclaimer: Void dragon slayer abilities are mine for now, Let's hope to see them in the manga or anime. XD

Seventh Star

Mission: Protect the bride?

Part 2

Search for Lucy START!

The sparkling night was coming to an end, as dawn broke through. The sudden sound of birds chirp and doors opening brought Lucy out of her daydream about Acnologia. Remembering one of her fathers harsh training methods, that he never did with her again for some reason. Lisanna was out cold as a candle, sleeping like no tomorrow, but it was still to early for normal people to wake up. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet, barely even rising from the horizon. Human nature bothered her somewhat and Lucy was not very keen on finding out what a wedding is.

But she had to, and there was one thing you don't hide from Lucy, that was information. Well, maybe not dango either. It bothered Lucy to no end, if she doesn't know what it is, there would be horrible situations that would follow. A few minutes sitting still in the window finally got to Lucy, she did the only logical thing, jump out the window and go explore. Leaving behind a sleeping Lisanna.

The human town, Lupinus was more confusing then Magnolia, streets twist and turn at every corner. Everyone in Lupinus acted as if they were better than everyone else and had fuedel wars going on, even though there was nothing fuedel about them. The human behaivour in this town sparked an age old hatred within Lucy, something which to be feared.

Lucy kept to the roofs, more for the sake of the villagers than herself, or maybe it was for herself. She was not actually certain. The direction she was heading lead to the forest, the ideal place to do some early morning training, the idea of exploring gone. After all, training comes first. It's not like Lisanna will notice she's gone, right?  
~~``~~``~~``~~

Lisanna had woken up to an empty room with an open window, the sunlight starting to filter through the window. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, which worried the fair head greatly, the mission required them to be at the castle before ten-thirty, which would be in two hours. Lisanna groaned, not wanting to go look for the dragon slayer but knowing it was her fault.

Getting unwillingly up from bed, Lisanna stumbled groggily towards her bag, she needed to look professional and clean for the wedding and even packed clothing for Lucy to wear. The client's were rich and were paying more than a normal mission,so Lisanna saved up money to buy clothing for the both of them. Lucy's simple attire of black t-shirt and black shorts did not look proffesional at all, nor did Lisanna's pink dress.

Lisanna didn't want to be some simple girl in a pink dress. No, she wanted to earn herself a name and it didn't help one bit having your siblings to overshadow you. This wedding would undoubtly earn her a name, maybe Lucy too.  
Now, there was only one problem with this plan, Lucy. She had to go off exploring, didn't she? Lisanna didn't want to go looking for the blonde so early in the morning.

Deciding that she would ruin her nice dress looking for the dragon slayer, Lisanna quickly dressed into blue denim shorts and a pink tank top. Her shoes were simple, white sandals. Making certain that the hotel room was locked, Lisanna clambered out of the window before changing into bird form, only leaving the window slightly open before taking off.

She had an idea to where Lucy might have gone, the forest. Her companion takes it to far with training, to the point of her life being in danger and the blonde loves forests. The only problem with that, the take over mage was not certain in which direction. She'd start with south and hope she finds the blonde before ten-thirty.

Chapter End  
A/n: That's it for now, yes I know I'n congusing, and I can't do much about it. Please review, idea's are welcome and of course if you can't understand anything, tell me, I'll try explaining to the best of my ability.


	10. Eighth Star

Citadel

A/n:Not sure what to say today. Sorry for the late update. Guess what! It's the tenth chapter! Be happy people, be very happy. I might have not gone past the third or fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own them... I wish I did though...

Eighth Star

Mission: Protect the bride?

Lucy was contemplating on several ways to shut up the ranting fair head in front of her. Maybe a good punch to the face, or blow to the stomach. Lucy was not certain which to do, after all, this was a human and a human had so many weaknesses to exploit. Lisanna seemed to have sensed Lucy's thoughts and stopped in mid-rant. "Lucy...What was your dragon's name?" Or maybe not...

"And when did he disappear?"Lisanna asked randomly, a thoughtful look on her face. Although the blonde's face said nothing, her brown eyes held the surprise about the strange question, before unfiltered hatred filled in. " That information is confidential." Lucy frostily replied, giving Lisanna a cold, hard look. Lisanna deflated at this, trying her best not to start running. " But he did disappear the day I meet your group." The take over mage seemed to perk up at this, only to frown a few seconds later.

There was a moment of silence and peace, as Lisanna unwittingly glanced at the clock on the wall. A flash of panic crossed her face before she grabbed the dragon slayers wrist and dragged her out of the room. She was so caught up to notice the time and was now regretting it, luckily she had the sense to force the dress she bought for Lucy on the blonde mage.

Lucy's hair was too short to do anything with it. It wasn't in a bob like Lisanna's, but cut in a boyish style with two bang's framing her face, which was longer than the fair head's hair. Lisanna didn't understand why it was like that, but she didn't question it.

The dress that she forced on Lucy was a dark green, long sleeved dress. The cuffs fitted perfectly around her wrist, with light, baby green ruffles sticking out. The dress had a high collar with a dark green ribbon. The dress was short, above the knees but modest enough and to complement the strange look was black pumps. Well, at least Lucy liked it somewhat... Maybe...

Lisanna was wearing a similiar outfit, except for a few differences. Her's was a dark purple and short sleeved. The ruffles were a light purple and had small, unnoticable floral patterns. She was wearing purple pumps and her hair had three simple, purple hair clips in. Two on the left and one on the right. All in all, Lisanna looked just as strange...

"Oh, so you two must be the Fairy Tail dears I sent for!" Shrieked a red headed woman, her eyes a horrible shade of mud brown. Her face was caked in make up and her red dress was revealing. Jewels, like diamond necklaces and ruby pendants hung on her like a Christmas reeked of expensive, strong perfume that made Lucy scrunch up her nose in disgust. The woman was enough to make the dead come back to life and make Lucy run away, screaming for the hills. Lisanna's face controted into a horrible attempt at a smile, as she asked politely. " Yes, we are from Fairy Tail, are you Amanda Helving?"

Either the woman was stupid or she didn't take notice to Lisanna's smile, but either way it was not heeded. "No,no, I'm her mother Amy Helving! But I did request for the mages!" Chuckled the insane woman, as she dragged both mages down the hall, not even giving them the chance to object. "My daughter is right here! Please meet our guests Amanda." Shrilled Amy loudly, as she positioned both mages infront of her.

Amanda Helving clearly didn't inherit her mothers 'looks'. Her face was unbleamished and she barely had any make up on. The pale, white dress she wore complemented her figure. Her light brown hair was held up in a simple bun and her eyes were a simple, green colour. Although her face seemed kind, Amanda was anything but that.

Amanda scoffed aroggantly, as she tried to brush off her mothers attempts. Lisanna being polite, introduced herself and Lucy, who was defiantly not gonna introduce herself to this human. " My name is Lisanna Struass and this is Lucy. We are mages from Fairy Tail." Lucy was ready to snap the smug woman's neck and watch this Wedding fall into ruin. " Don't ruin my wedding, I know how you flies have a knack to destroy events!" She said before she waved them off, indicating that she had enough of them.

Chapter End!

A/N: Not much to say, except Sting is still in the lead! Natsu is still second, Laxus third, Gajeel fourth. And that poll is closed until later... Please review, idea's are welcome. Oh sorry for the short chapter, but I swear it was longer than this on word :(


End file.
